


That Rainy Day

by Eisa_96



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, before they combusted on the spot, they're having a heartfelt conversation with each other someone please stop them, yamato is smitten with taichi help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisa_96/pseuds/Eisa_96
Summary: “Have you ever thought about how different our lives would be if we never meet the Digimon?“Yamato looked over Taichi, searching his face. Taichi turned his head towards him with his arms lying down on his chest.“Have you?”
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	That Rainy Day

*

It was a raining at the moment, droplets of water dropped down on the ground, the sound of rain pattering can be heard all around, creating a calming sound. The people who were caught off guard by the sudden change of weather ran around to take shelter to the nearest building; some even got drenched to their clothes.

And that includes two boys, who hurriedly ran inside the apartment; their shoes squeaked, their hairs drenched as one of them shouted a curse over the sound of the heavy rain.

“They never fucking said anything about a rain approaching!”

The other one ruffled their hair vigorously, water glistening over their skin; cooling his skin. He shivered a little as he squeezed out the water from his soaking shirt.

“Yeah, well. The weather is unpredictable, even the weather man is probably running around his boots right now.” It was intended as a joke but it came out as dry.

Yamato snorted and swiped his hair back.

“You mean the meteorologists.”

Taichi took a quick look towards Yamato before dropping his head to shake his shoes. The two of them took an elevator to get to Taichi’s place which happened to be nearby.

He smiled.

“They’re all the same.”

They stood side by side, waiting for the lift to reach their destination before they soaked the floor with water, the numbers went up. _It will be a hassle for the workers to clean it up_. Yamato rubbed his arms to keep himself warm; they both tapped their shoes impatiently.

PING

The elevator door opened.

Taichi sneezed and rubbed his nose as he patted his pants to get the keys out. When he did took out his keys, he found out they were also not spared; they were wet. He cursed under his breathe.

It took him a couple of tries to get the key in because his hands were getting clammy. He turned the door knob and the door opened. Taichi stepped in first, followed by Yamato; he kept the door open before closing it with a click.

They shuck off their shoes and stepped inside the hallway.

“Wait here.” Taichi said and went inside the bathroom to retrieve the face towels for them to dry themselves off. Yamato thanked him and rubbed his arms, patting his neck and face dry before putting it over his shoulder. They were both still slightly wet.

“You can take the bath first if you want, I don’t mind.” Taichi spoke, the face towel hanging on his head, his hair tousled like a bird nest. Yamato frowned and raked his eyes up and down Taichi’s body, clearly hesitating. He didn’t want Taichi to catch a cold because of him.

Taichi was about to go open up the heater when Yamato suddenly grabbed his wrist. 

Taichi froze and turned his body towards Yamato, looking up at him with mild surprised. Yamato chewed his lips and spoke softly.

“Let’s take a bath together. You and me.”

Before Taichi could open his mouth, Yamato continued.

“That way we could both be warm and dry.” He shyly said and rubbed his neck, his cheeks started heating up. Taichi looked at him softly after registering his words. He took a step forward and got near Yamato’s face.

“Okay.” A simple response and Yamato’s entire face relax. He smiled and Taichi returned it back with a big smile of his own. They stood in front of each other a couple of seconds before Taichi broke the eye contact and padded towards the bathroom.

(Taichi wouldn’t be Taichi if he didn’t take this chance to tease Yamato. And teasing he did.)

When they got into the bathroom, they took their clothes off, shucking them off and threw them inside the laundry basket. Just as Yamato was about to remove his pants with Taichi already taking all his clothes off; the brunette spoke with a smirk.

“Just a bath or are you planning to do something else with me?” His voice dropping low.

Yamato tripped over a little and spluttered, caught off guard by Taichi’s bold words. He swiftly turned his body towards Taichi with his face burning red. Taichi stood there with his eyebrow cocked up, his eyes twinkled.

“TAICHI!!!!”

Taichi laughed.

Mission accomplished.

*

“The rain is not gonna be down any time soon.”

“Yeah, I just checked that it’s been predicted to subside after an hour or two.”

Taichi sighed deeply and slide his hand away from the window. The sky has gotten darker, grey clouds can be seen from the distance; droplets of rain water hit on the windows, gliding down in a smooth motion. He walked towards his bed and plopped down with a poof.

“This sucks.” He groaned and looked up at the ceiling in frustration.

Yamato hummed in agreement, his thumb sliding up his phone screen while he sat on Taichi’s couch. They were now dressed in loose shirts and baggy pants after taking a hot, steamy bath. All of the hair wax in their hair gone; their hair messy as never before.

“It can’t be help, I guess.” Yamato spoke, causing another groan to come out from Taichi’s mouth.

They were supposed to be in the cinema by now, watching the latest action movie that just came out two weeks ago. They were so busy with classes and part-time jobs that they don’t have any time for their mind and body to relax. They were excited to meet with each other just to simply hang out and catch up; going to places like the new ice-cream café, going to the arcades to test each other’s skills and eating some more at a local fast food restaurant.

Until the rain came and the thing they wanted to do the most destroyed in a blink of an eye. 

Taichi closed his eyes and mourned over the loss, the opportunity they only had. They have been talking non-stop about the movie through the phone, excited to finally be able to watch without people spoiling for them. All because of the rain.

He was musing in his head when he felt the bed dipped. He looked up to see Yamato hovering above him. The blond settled himself down with his arm propped up, looking down at Taichi with a sympathetic smile, sharing his frustration as well.

“Hey. It’s not that bad.”

Yamato spoke gently. He shuffled closer, and patted his free hand on Taichi’s arm.

“At least, we got to do a lot of things together today. So not a lot is a loss.” He stroked his arm and slide his hand up to lay it on Taichi’s own. Taichi dwelled for a second, with a pout on his face. He turned his eyes again towards Yamato and smiled softly.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Taichi agreed.

Yamato’s eyes filled with affection, his hand stayed on top of Taichi’s. He squeezed the other’s hand and laid his there. Taichi gazed back.

“So, about that offer.” Yamato spoke again. A hint of mischief playing on his lips, creating a sly smirk.

“Hmm?” Taichi gazed with open affection.

“In the bathroom. Does it still stand?” Yamato leaned in with his eyes flitted on Taichi’s lips, his voice gone husky.

This time, it was Taichi’s turn to blush. He gaped and closed his mouth as Yamato hovered closer to his face, his face full of desire.

“THAT’S”

“THAT WAS A JOKE!! I WAS KIDD-mmpff”

His words got cut off.

*

“Have you ever thought about how different our lives would be if we never meet the Digimon?“

Yamato looked over Taichi, searching his face. Taichi turned his head towards him with his arms lying down on his chest.

“Have you?”

After they kissed on the bed, Yamato made an offer to make them hot tea drinks. He ruffled through the cabinets to find the teabags, a couple teaspoons of sugar; then he opened the stove to boil water. While he was waiting for the water to heat up, that’s when Taichi suddenly asked the question.

He turned his body sideways to look at Taichi. When the brunette didn’t say anything further, he leaned his back on the counter, his arms crossing on his broad chest, his right leg rubbing the other to create heat.

“Why do you ask?”

Taichi sat up with his legs crossing the other, looking down at his lap, his eyes downcast.

“I just, I’ve been thinking lately. And it has been in my mind ever since.” He rubbed his neck, hesitating to continue.

“Do you think we all will live our lives differently?”

Yamato stayed silent, processing Taichi’s every sentence in his head.

When did he hear this before?

The kettle whistled, snapping Yamato from his thoughts. He switched off the stove and proceeded to prepare the drinks. While he was pouring the water, he started thinking back his old days; back then when they were all been swallowed into the Digital World.

He did asked himself this question a lot back at that time. Until it continued in his teenage years. He was rebellious, a lone wolf and a person that has a short temper. He was a rather difficult kid to deal with and he knew that. Deep in his heart, he knew that he was a handful but that doesn’t stop him from expressing his thoughts; didn’t stop him from butting heads.

He didn’t have anyone that he could call as a friend. And that stopped him from building friendships because he couldn’t open his heart. Not after his parents separation. He was afraid from been hurt; he felt that from a very young age.

His little brother, Takeru was a toddler at that time; they didn’t get to bond like normal siblings. It created this dependency, this possessiveness; this desire to protect his brother. He felt important, special even because if he were to lose his brother too.

He doesn’t know what to do anymore.

He wouldn’t be able to take it.

Not until he met the Digimon.

He got to meet other kids near his age. Meet his best friend who happened to be his partner; a digimon. He got to bond with them; little by little, getting used to their individual personalities, their

habits. He got to open his heart, letting the others in. He got to see Takeru grew up under his nose, got to bond with him as siblings, learned to let this dependency go.

And most important of all.

He got to meet Taichi.

Once he finishes preparing the drinks, he made his way towards Taichi who still kept his hands on his lap, his face contorted as he waited patiently for Yamato.

He never once demanded him to answer his question. He just waited.

And that did little butterflies in his stomach. He admired that side of Taichi.

“Here.” Yamato handed the cup towards Taichi, nudging him to give him space on the bed.

“Oh, thanks.” Taichi thanked him; he uncrossed his legs and let them touch the floor. The floor felt cold under him because of the temperature. Even with the heater, it still isn’t warm enough for the both of them.

Maybe he should buy a thicker blanket or a new heater to replace the old one.

Together, they sat silently, sipping their tea and Taichi sighed contentedly once the hot drink touch his tongue.

Yamato tapped his fingers, drumming them on the cup; his head filled with thoughts.

“About the question.” He spoke gently; his eyes soften as memories filled up his mind.

They stayed in comfortable silence, Taichi waited for Yamato’s next words.

“I did think about it.” Yamato continued. This time, he put his cup on the bedside table, his hands relaxed on his lap.

“I thought about it countless of times.”

“And every time I did, different scenarios came in my head. Some of them are bad. Some of them are good.”

Taichi sat silently, listening to Yamato’s words. He too put his cup beside Yamato’s; mirrored Yamato’s stance.

Yamato let out a soft sigh. He shook his head a little, his eyes soften more.

“But in the end, it always comes back to one thing.”

At that, Taichi perked up and he finally turned his head to look at Yamato. His eyes roamed around his face, curious to hear his answer. He gave his full attention towards Yamato.

“And that is?”

Yamato closed his eyes and opened them slowly. Outside of Taichis’s apartment, the sound of rain can be heard; a soothing sound surrounding them.

“If I hadn’t gone to that camping trip, I wouldn’t be meeting you guys.”

Taichi’s eyes softened and he nodded.

Yeah…

“If I hadn’t gone there, I wouldn’t meet the Digimon and we wouldn’t be this close.”

“I wouldn’t be able to meet Gabumon, see a whole different world from the world we are living in.”

Taichi clenched his jaw and nodded once again in understanding.

He too felt the same.

“But most of all.” Yamato lifted his head and looked at Taichi, his eyes searching his face with pure gentleness.

“I wouldn’t have met you.”

Taichi’s breathe hitched as his eyes widen, looking at Yamato’s ocean eyes boring through his.

He felt his heart thumping inside his chest, throbbing.

They gazed into each other’s eyes, communicating silently.

Taichi’s lips formed a small smile as he chuckled softly.

“I didn’t know you could be so romantic.” He teased to dissipate the tension between them but that doesn’t stop Yamato from gazing at him fondly.

“Maybe. But that’s because it’s you I’m saying this to.”

Taichi parted his lips, taken off guard.

His heart beating loudly.

“Y-you-“ Taichi stuttered. His blush forming under his cheeks.

Taichi looked away, not wanting Yamato to see his current face.

_How can he be so calm, saying all of this?_

“Oh, come on. Let me see your face.” Yamato leaned in, trying to see Taichi’s face. His smile stretched on his lips.

“Idiot, no! Don’t you dare!” He dodged, his blush deepening. He was about to stand up to try diffusing his blush but Yamato beat him to it.

“Taichi, let me see.” Yamato cupped both his hands on Taichi’s heated cheeks and turned his head back to look at his.

The sight caught his breathe.

Taichi’s face was all red, his brown eyes sparkling under the light, his lips parted.

He looked… _.beautiful._

Even after all these years, he still looked beautiful in Yamato’s eyes.

This time, it was Yamato’s turn to blush. His heart skipping a beat.

Their cups left cold on the table.

They sat there, staring at each other's eyes.

“Yamato, stop looking at me like that.” Taichi whispered under his touch. His hands coming up to cover Yamato’s.

Overwhelmed by the sheer force of his feelings, Yamato leaned his forehead onto Taichi’s, closing his eyes, their lips inches apart.

God, he loves him.

He loves him so much.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Even after all these years, Taichi never failed to make him feel like this.

Feel this vulnerable.

Feel this content.

Feel so warm.

He felt Taichi’s hands squeezed his, grasped strongly yet gentle.

“I’m glad I met you too.” Taichi’s words came out soft, full of love. His eyes closing too, basking in each other’s warmth. Yamato’s face crumbled.

Yamato felt like crying.

He loves him so much.

In that rainy day, they stayed in each other’s arms.

Even after the rain stopped and the sun started coming out from behind the grey clouds, they stayed on the bed, content.

Warm.

Safe.

Together.


End file.
